


The Ton Had Much To Say

by rvaleardis



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvaleardis/pseuds/rvaleardis
Summary: The ton had much to say about the two, but they didn't know everything.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	The Ton Had Much To Say

**Author's Note:**

> This is crazy short but I couldn't help myself. I don't know what it is about these two but all I want to write is pure fluff about them!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Anthony and Penelope, Penelope and Anthony. These two were one of the craziest pairings in Mayfair. How had they gotten together? They were not right for each other at all.

Anthony was the head of a household, he had a title which meant he could have any woman he wanted.

He was a Viscount, he was a Bridgerton. She was without a title and she was a Featherington. Need they say more?

These were things the ton had gotten around to saying when news broke of their engagement.

What the ton didn't know was that Penelope's calm manner was a match to Anthony's dramatic one.

That Anthony loved the blush that adorned her cheeks when he complimented her.

That Penelope knew when he felt he wasn't enough and needed someone to be there for him. 

That Anthony saw Penelope for the way she was and accepted her wholeheartedly even when her own family didn't. 

Where Anthony was loud and boisterous, Penelope was centered and observant.

That Penelope was a part of the Bridgerton family long before they got together. 

That when one needed to feel loved, it was effortless for the other to demonstrate how much they were loved.

There were life traumas for both parties involved, but together it was nothing they couldn't conquer. 

That Anthony found a conversation partner with whom he could spar. She gave as good as she received and he loved it.

Some were too afraid to speak to the Viscount any specific way, she was not. She would tell it like it was and held her ground.

They found something that was rarely found at the ton, freedom. They were free when they were together. There were no social norms, no prejudice, no issues. They were equals and they were free to be themselves.

Love and freedom all packed into what was Anthony and Penelope. What a strong love existed there.

Oh yes, the ton had much to say about the two. None of it mattered. They were soulmates.


End file.
